


【RK800-60/51】Emotion

by saltedwhale



Series: 攻壳机动队AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: #攻壳机动队AU，人类特警x2，搭载电子脑，全身义体，特殊部队成员#含车，含个别器官名称，欢迎配合Erik Satie-Gymnopedies 1食用





	【RK800-60/51】Emotion

康纳站在楼顶望着他们刚才来的方向，阳光穿过流动的云层忽明忽暗地洒在他身上，将他的影子在地上拖长然后隐去。  
他们刚结束了任务，他和他的搭档之一，就他们两人，现在要准备向接应机组预定的坐标移动，而康纳在来到这栋楼的顶层时停了下来。  
楼顶视野很好，可以看到他面前那几栋矮楼的全貌，他就站在边沿的凸起上，云在他头顶一片片飘过。  
“4分37秒，该走了。”  
康纳电子脑的通讯频道里响起他搭档的声音，他没有回话，棕色的眼睛透过战术目镜看着那栋矮楼，他的搭档早就放好起爆装置，再过4分钟，这里将成为真正意义上的废墟。  
“康纳！”  
不远处搭档又呼喊了一次，见他还是没有动静，便跑到他身边抓住他手腕往安全范围跑，他们得快一些，还有三分半不到。  
康纳被他扯着在楼顶上奔跑，大步跃过楼间的间隙，特殊用加强型义肢吸收了大部分的震动，他只需要考虑落脚点是否足够结实能承受他下落时的重力——落下时踩裂几个楼板对他们来说已经是常事，不直接塌陷使他们落进楼里都算是没有问题。  
“收起你的感情吧康纳，那没有意义。”  
搭档的声音再次在电子脑中响起，康纳回过头，透过战术目镜看着他和自己一模一样脸，并对他没有把目镜戴好这件事皱起了眉。  
“康纳，你的目镜。”  
他总算愿意和他交流了，编号RK800-60的康纳绷着的嘴角缓和了下来，他编号RK800-51的搭档就是这一点不好，作为特殊部队的成员康纳51的情感过于丰富了，即使他是谈判型。  
康纳51看着康纳60把目镜重新戴好，他们刚刚好进入了缓冲安全区，也就这两步路的功夫，身后传来连串爆炸的巨响，气浪从他们身后冲来将他们淹没，又在几秒后扩散殆尽，只留下余灰缓慢地飘动。  
康纳回头看着那片被炸毁的区域没有动，他的复杂情绪比刚才更明显了，那里面混合了太多负面的东西让康纳60感觉不爽，他不介意康纳会在休息时跑到那个破教堂去呆一天，但他不喜欢康纳在工作中流露这些不必要的情感。  
“收到通讯，接应人员将在十分钟后赶到，多愁善感请迅速。”  
康纳60站在他身边面无表情，他实际是个好搭档，能力强且决策果断，不像RK900-87那样冷漠得像个机器，也不像康纳这么情绪化。康纳转过头，前段时间因为任务需求康纳60留在目标地点很长一段时间，在这期间发生了很多事，不只是任务，还有他和RK900之间的。  
那些就像是搭档间的既定流程，在离开编制之前他们到死都会绑在一起，他们的所有问题都是互相解决的，即使这不合理且畸形。  
康纳看着康纳60，他有段时间没见他了，可惜的是义体不会像原生肉体那样衰老变化，他上一次见到他是什么样这次就还是什么样，他只能在情绪上体会到离别，视觉上则分毫没有改变。  
康纳60转过头看向康纳51，他的战术目镜挂在脖子上，棕色的眼睛里看不出情绪：“康纳，他们只是我们的任务对象，这用不着我教你吧。”  
“我知道，我没事。”  
康纳别开脸看向天上流动的云，他只是觉得不应该这样，让幼小的儿童当人肉炸弹去送死，那个小孩子们就这么跑到他面前，惊慌地哭喊着然后炸成碎片。  
康纳没有因此受伤，他被康纳60扯回了拐角，炸弹炸裂的他们挨着的那面墙，少量碎裂的石块和粉末崩到他们身上，混着活人的血肉在他们的战斗制服上停了几秒后被抖了下去，特质的外涂层根本留不下任何东西，他们看起来好像根本没碰到过这件事，除了康纳脸上的表情凝重。  
康纳60看着电子脑在视觉系统中显示的时间沉默了一会儿，他抬头看着接应机预定驶来的方向突然开了口：“神说过，我们不需要怜悯。”  
康纳的表情变得复杂起来，他想到了很多事，也有很多他从没说出来的话从意识深处一股脑儿地冒了出来，但最终他张了张嘴，只是简单地做了回应。  
“…是，我们不需要。”  
直升机来接他们的时候，康纳正好拨开康纳60揉了自己头发的手，机上另一组成员亲眼目睹了这一幕，挑着眉吹了个口哨，看着他俩先后上来嘿嘿笑着扫了二人一圈，拉过制服上亮着编号的康纳60说悄悄话。  
康纳没去理会他们的小动作，他想也知道是什么，康纳60在昨晚提出了“深入沟通”的请求，被他以第二天有任务为由将活动范围限制在了电子脑内。  
虽然脑交已经足够舒爽，但康纳60并不满足于此，他知道RK900和康纳51进行过义体上的接触，在他昨天也想这么做的时候康纳拒绝了他。别组的同僚悄悄拉着他说这件事儿的时候差点儿笑出声，RK800-60哪里都好，就是对细腻的情感不擅长，或者如果他像RK900-87一样强硬，倒也是个法子。  
康纳60摇了摇头看向坐在他前面的康纳，后者正专注地抱着虚拟屏显编写任务报告，战术目镜挂在他座位扶手上，上机前被康纳60揉乱的头发也重新梳理整齐。一切如常，只是他手边那杯义体可分解型咖啡一直没有动过，直到它不再冒出热气。  
康纳回到总部做完口头报告又去了“教堂”，RK900今天接到了其他指派，预计最快明天才能回来。  
康纳60开车去找他的时候他身上沾了不少雪花，本人却像毫无察觉一样站在雪中一动也不动。教堂破败的建筑被雪衬出另一种美，只不过现在不是欣赏美景的时候，康纳的情绪波动迟早会引起上层的注意，他可不想就这么失去他。  
被迫离开编制的人员谁也不知道会变成什么样，变成普通人过普通生活始终都只是个幌子，一想到康纳可能会面临的东西康纳60就全身紧绷。  
“别担心康纳，我没事。”  
康纳看着教堂还算完整的彩窗没有回头，他知道康纳60在担心什么，但他有把握可以不被察觉，毕竟违规的私下义体交流者非常多，他们的情绪也都不太寻常，长官们则对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，除了口头上的警告再无更多责罚。  
谁都知道通过义体本身获得的快感比脑交要更加令人着迷，就连长官们自己也。  
康纳掸了掸身上的雪进到康纳60的车里，他来之前在总部的更衣室里换了身衣服，现在戴着围巾穿着夹克，没人能看出他和普通人的区别，他喜欢这样把自己混入人群，装作和普通人一样。  
康纳60回到驾驶座驱车往家开，这辆车是康纳自己挑的，特意挑的可手动驾驶的款式，并对自动驾驶权限进行了修改，使得这辆车大部分的时候都没有他外表看起来那么智能和酷炫。  
康纳60不是没开过手动驾驶的车，他只是觉得没有必要，就像康纳51在工作中的那些过于丰富的情绪，那会使他的效率降低、判断失误。康纳60盯着前面路况，另一手打开了车里的电子屏显调了个放音乐的台，康纳喜欢在车里听歌，这和他喜欢去“教堂”一样，都是他平时的兴趣。  
“所以既然给我们分配成了三个人的小队，为什么还要单独拆开我们进行任务？”  
康纳60突然没头没脑地来了这么一句，康纳的注意力完全不在这儿，下意识问了句“什么”，可康纳60没有再接着说下去，他摇了摇头打方向盘转了个弯开进他们家所在的住宅区。  
康纳下车进了屋，康纳60则在扯着他接吻之后把车停进了车库，《Gymnopedies》还在车里回荡没有停下，康纳60皱着眉关掉了那令人感到哀伤的曲子，钢琴缓慢敲击的音色在这种时候让他觉得焦躁——那当然是来源于康纳51的，他在车上的时候拉开了自己的夹克拉链并拿下了围巾，之前被高领的战斗制服掩盖的淡淡的咬痕现在露了出来，半遮在领子里若隐若现。  
这是昨天晚上康纳60的杰作，他的情绪像大多数同僚那样会投放在“深入交流”，在得不到义体上满足时他只能用这种方式发泄，他知道康纳肩膀和胸口还有更多的痕迹，只不过那些他咬得轻，可能已经消掉了。  
康纳60从车库的偏门进了屋，浴室亮着的灯表明了康纳在洗澡，康纳60脱了衣服也走了进去，他确信康纳明白刚才那个吻的含义，现在他没有借口再拒绝。  
和自己长得一样的人做爱是什么感觉？  
康纳60说不好这一点，但可以肯定的是不管康纳是否和他看起来一样，这都无法影响他们之间那种微妙且混乱的感情产生，就像是注定的那样，从最开始的训练时期。  
这当然包括RK900-87，或许正是因为这个他们才被编制到了一起…  
现在不是想这个的时候，这种问题在当前毫无意义。  
康纳贴在墙上垂着眼没有说话，他默许了康纳60与他共浴并进行额外事项的行动，控制他下半身义肢器官的模块被他打开，他能感觉到自己在康纳60的亲吻和抚摸下快速勃起，他甚至还都没有碰那里。  
“康纳——”  
康纳60偏头舔吻他的嘴角，他的手从康纳的乳头转移到腿根，在给予阴茎抚慰的同时另一只手顺着脊椎滑到股缝。热水从他们头顶不断洒下，康纳闭了闭眼低下头靠在康纳60身上，他的后面被塞了两根手指，现在正里面不断翻搅，小幅度进出进行扩张。他能感觉自己的义体主动渗出些液体，在手指的动作间被带出腔体，又被流过的热水冲走。  
康纳握着康纳60同样勃起的阴茎上下撸动，喘息声夹杂着低吟在浴室回荡，他眯起眼咬住康纳60的肩膀，嘴上却没有使力，只是这么软软地含着一般，用舌尖蹭过他的拟皮肤层，再松口用嘴唇贴着皱着眉喊他。  
“转过去康纳。”  
康纳60扶着他让他面冲墙站好，康纳的额头抵在墙上，胯被抓着做出撅起屁股的动作，他的后穴被康纳60的手指打开，挂着些许液体和水珠，微微泛着红色。阴茎抵在漂亮的穴口缓慢插入，康纳抖了起来直到康纳60把自己完全塞了进去，康纳急促地喘了几声放松自己表示了接纳。  
康纳60贴着他后背动起来，他咬着康纳泛红的耳尖把自己全部塞进去再整个抽出反复，他知道康纳受不了这种大开大合，不多久便软着腰哼哼着要往下滑。康纳60捞着康纳把水关掉，搂着他换了转过来抬起他腿接着插入，确认他靠着自己呆稳了之后抓住他另一条腿直接把他在怀里架了起来往卧室走。  
康纳抱紧他的脖子不敢乱动，这是个有点儿危险的事，就他们所属型号的义体重量上来讲。康纳的后背接触到床铺时缓了口气，他刚刚过于紧张，胳膊抱紧了康纳60的脖子现在也没有松开，倒不是怕摔下来，他担心这会对义肢造成肉眼难见的小损伤，这些损伤平时发现不了，但有可能会在战斗中造成严重影响，他可不想看康纳60因此受伤。  
“怎么了？”  
康纳60见他走神故意挺腰顶了两下把他唤回，康纳被这两下搞得腿抖，想说话又被康纳60凑过来接吻堵住了嘴，破碎的句子变成了含糊的呻吟，被康纳60的舌头翻搅着吃下了肚。  
康纳高潮的时候整个人都在抖，他跪趴在床上发出了类似哭泣的声音，不停地喊着“康纳”直到他的阴茎射出液体，他的后穴也跟着紧缩，因快感而不断溢出的液体沾湿他发抖的腿根，在他大腿上留下痕迹。  
“还没完康纳。”  
康纳60俯在他背上抚摸他的胸口，小幅度做着抽插的动作，然后突然加快速度，让还在余韵中发懵的康纳再次陷进了做爱带来的快感。  
一切结束的时候已经不知道过了多久，康纳的发声器官还在正常运行，可明显已经处在缺水状态，他的下半身被自己和康纳60的仿生物液体搞得乱七八糟，腿部则因为连续的义体高潮产生了酥麻的感觉使他不想动。  
康纳60挪了挪位置彻底躺好，他算是暂时满足了，可这种事情爽过一回就刹不住，他在电子脑里单独联系了RK900聊起了这件事，后者正好没睡跟他商量起来下一次一起“深入沟通”，然后因康纳对补水的诉求暂时终止了谈话。  
康纳看着康纳60带着微妙的笑端着水走回来，没忍住别开了脸，他不想思考这个跟他连眼睛颜色都一样的家伙在想什么了，反正不会是什么太好的事儿。  
雪不知道什么时候停了，外面松松软软盖着一层白色，在路灯下泛着光。  
康纳端着水杯一副若有所思的样子，但这次他的情绪没能放出来，在它露出了头角后融化在了康纳60的吻中。  
-


End file.
